


Keep Going

by MissIzzy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Karedevil Week, Kissing, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: She meant it as a quick kiss.





	Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/gifts).



> Written for Meinhiding for Karedevil Week. Prompt: The super long kiss that wasn’t intended

She meant to do it lightly, Matt knows. A “So, I’ll accept your dark secrets if you accept mine,” and a quick kiss. But Karen’s words were still weighed down by her anxiety, and now, it’s a minute later, and she’s still kissing him, mouth pressing to his own again and again, hands cradling his head, both of them taking quick breaths with their noses, just enough to not have to stop.

Matt’s kissing back, meeting her lips with his own, tenderly stroking whatever his hands find, trying to say with them what she needs to hear, that he forgives everything she’s done, and easily, that he’s more sorry he failed to be there for her, sorry that she carried her pain and guilt alone for over two years, and when that’s just what happened recently.

It might be working. Her heart is beating fast, of course, and that’s not going to stop. But he can hear/feel tension draining out of her, until she makes a noise against his mouth that sounds like relief. It runs electricity up his spine, and he returns her kisses with increased passion.

They were sitting on the couch for this conversation, and now she’s pressing him down, until he’s more lying down than anything else, her braced over him. Matt loves it, wants her to pin him down properly, lay claim to him. But he’s not going to ask for anything from her right now; tonight, it’s her show.

He can’t remember the last time a lover touched him like this, so gentle and warm, her care of him surrounding them, like he’s a person worth that. It hurts, almost too much to bear, while at the same time he wants to never stop feeling it.

Karen’s tongue prods at his mouth, and he opens up.


End file.
